Revenge of Tatanga
by StephanoRainbow
Summary: Tatanga returns...what will Daisy, Luigi, Mario, and Peach do? Fight of course. This is the fourth book of the LuigixDaisy series. At least one view and I'll post the next story.


Today is Daisy and I's anniversary for being boyfriend and girlfriend! I decide we should play golf together, the first sport we played together. I call Daisy.

"Hey Daisy! So you wanna play golf today?"

"*sniff*I'm sorry Luigi, but we can't do our anniversary today."

"Wait, what?!" and Daisy hung up. Is Daisy breaking up with me? A tear ran down my face. Then I remembered, the time I was with Daisy, she would never refused to play a game, even if she was busy. Something is wrong. I go to Daisy's house. I see her crying on her bed. Whoa, I've never seen Daisy cry before.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"*sniff*There's an evil alien named Tatanga. He is the one who destroyed my land and wanted to marry me. Of corse, Mario saved me. But now, Tatanga took Mario and Peach. He was about to take me, but I defeated him good, but I wasn't able to save Mario and Peach. I was about to rescue them, but I just remembered I have no teleportation. My helicopter was destroyed by Tatanga too."

"Well, don't worry. We'll take our old karts." Daisy, the gang, and I all used to ride in races with go karts. We go into our karts and drive about five adventures to shore.

"How will we get across the ocean?" asked Daisy.

"By a secret power that Mario and I never used. Mermaid power." I give Mermaid power to Daisy as we both eat something that looks like a...fish? Anyway,*sigh*oh, Daisy.*shakes head*Oh, sorry. Anyway, we jump in the water as we take ten adventures to get to Sarasaland.

When we get to Sarasaland, our mermaid power vanishes as we try to walk on land. Two adventures later, we saw him and Mario and Peach caged up. I don't understand why evil guys always cage them up really high. Anyway, Tatanga said

"Well, well, well. My sweet wife is here."

"I'll never be your wife, Tatanga!"

"Why? I already kidnapped your boyfriend and best friend." When Tatanga said boyfriend, he actually meant Mario, not me.

"Mario isn't my boyfriend. Mario is my hero."

"Then who is your boyfriend?" Daisy didn't want to tell. Otherwise, I would have to fight a giant purple alien.

"Well?! Who is your boyfriend?! Or do you not have one."

"I-I do have a boyfriend. He lives here, on my land, in a deep dark cave."

"Well, I'll show him that I'm a greater boyfriend to you than he is." Tatanga walked away into the deepest darkest cave in Sarasaland.

"What really is in that cave?" I ask.

"Let's just say a monster that doesn't like anybody but me." But, we never heard any screams or anything. Then, a bag went over my head, I couldn't see anything! When the bag went off my head, I was in a cage, like Mario and Peach and Tatanga was right in front of me.

"I knew all along that this green coward is Daisy's boyfriend. Why would you even go out with this guy?" Tatanga asked Daisy.

"Luigi is a very sweet man. He's always there for me and-"

"Anyway, we're getting married."

"What?!" Peach, Mario, and I all yelled.

"I'm only marring Tatanga so he can leave you guys alone. Tatanga, may speak with them for a bit?"

"You only have ten minutes." Daisy went to Mario.

"Mario, you're a great friend and a wonderful hero. Keep saving Peach." Daisy kissed Mario on his big nose. That didn't make me angry...that much. Daisy then went to Peach.

"Peach, you are my best friend. I don't know what I would be like without you." Finally, Daisy went to me,

"Luigi, I love you with all my heart. I would rather marry you than Tatanga." We were about to kiss, but Tatanga said

"Time's up. Let's go Daisy."

"But, I didn't even get to give a-"

"Too late." Tatanga put Daisy in his alien ship and went off with Daisy...Daisy...Dai-*sniff*.

"Poor Daisy. She's doing all of this for all of us." said Peach. I stopped crying and got up.

"No, we are going to do all of this for Daisy. Mario, do you still have your ship from Super Mario Land?" Mario nodded,

"Then we're all set." As the three of us escaped and went to get Mario's ship, I imagined what Daisy was looking like now. The more I thought of that picture, the more I wanted to hurry with our plan.

When we were done with the ship, we flew over to Tatanga's ship and started bumping our ships together. I saw Daisy. She waved to us, but Tatanga pushed Daisy out of the way and growled at us. We then went behind Tatanga's ship and started shooting. The ship went down and crashed in a jungle. We landed next to the ship and saw no one was in Tatanga's ship. Tatanga must of went out of the ship with Daisy into the jungle. We ran through the jungle. Three adventures later, we found Donkey Kong! Donkey Kong said that Tatanga was planing to go to Mushroom Kingdom and take over the kingdom.

"AAAAHHHH! We must stop that wicked alien!" yelled Peach. We all ran super fast after Peach yelling. Apperetantly, we ran so fast, we caught up with Tatanga and Daisy. Tatanga put Daisy down and said

"So, this is a battle. Anyone dare to fight me? Mario?" Mario stepped up.

"I'll be fighting too." I said.

"Yeah, for Daisy, and the Mushroom Kingdom." said Peach. The three of us was ready to fight when, Tatanga just fell down in pain. Daisy was behind him.

"That was for kidnapping me, and this is for my friends!" Daisy jumped on Tatanga as he squealed in pain.

"Stop, stop! I surrender!" Daisy smiled as we all looked surprised.

"What? You just have to wait for the right moment." I smiled, ran over, and hugged Daisy. I was glad she was safe. Mario and Peach came into the group hug too. The only thing that gets me is when Daisy told me she would rather marry me than anybody, probably. I wonder what that would be like. Best day in my whole life, even more awesome than the ball day.

The End


End file.
